Flight of Imperial Majesty
|kanji=天威の翔 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ten'i no Shō |literal english=Flight of Imperial Majesty |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Nōsei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Flight of Imperial Majesty (天威の翔, Ten'i no Shō) is technique developed Nōsei, which permits him to increase his rate of movement to incredible levels. This technique functions around merging with the surrounding air and transmitting oneself as a high-energy signal of chakra, which is invisible to the unaided eye. To the untrained observer this technique can be easily mistaken as or simple mastery of the , despite differing greatly from both of the aforementioned skills. Development Rooted in his clan's esoteric foundation of the various forms of chakra, and the technique Obscuring Wind, Flight of Imperial Majesty was initially envisioned as a way for Nōsei to literally become one with the air in order to avoid detection. Though in order to prevent himself simply ceasing to exist upon performing the skill several months of testing upon both inanimate objects and other living creatures was necessary. More specifically, he slowly determined a method of both merging a being's existence into the surrounding air, and returning said being to their previous state. In reality the surrounding air is utilized as insulation when the user converts both themselves, and potentially others, into high-energy gaseous composite or chakra and matter. Upon finally performing this technique with a clone Nōsei came to learn that the practitioner of the technique stilll possesses sentience during its performance and can move at an incredibly accelerate rate of speeds. It was from this point on that the technique change gears to permit the user to quickly transport themselves over variable distances. Usage Nōsei has demonstrated that Flight of Imperial Majesty can be performed two divergent manners, each with its own application. These sub-variants of the technique are divided based on the rate that the technique the user transports themselves, a near instantaneous version and a more conservative method. Nōsei tends to employ the quicker application of the technique in combat, allowing him to relocate himself nearly instantaneously. This variant is the one primarily misidentified by opponents as a Space–Time Ninjutsu, due to the sheer velocity of Nōsei's movement upon performing it. Unfortunately, this version consumes horrible substantial amounts of chakra if employed in rapid succession or across a distance further than twenty-five meters. Conversely, Nōsei can additionally employ a more modest application of this technique that is much less costly, but sacrifices the near instantaneous speed of the other variant. Despite this drawback, Nōsei's "slower" variant of Flight of Imperial Majesty does allow him to cross great distances in a fraction of the time it takes under other forms of transport, but doesn't allow him to instantly relocate himself. As such, each version of this technique has a scenario where it is more applicable than the other. Drawbacks While this technique greatly beneficial it possesses several drawbacks that restrict it performance. The most notable of these is the necessity of a continuous path of air between the user's starting location and destination. This means that this technique cannot be performed to liberate an individual from submersion or a completely sealed underground location. Additionally, practitioners of this technique cannot cross the threshold of any that can inhibit the transmission of chakra. As such, several scenarios exist that could severely limit the performance of this particular ninjutsu. While Flight of Imperial Majesty has the most restrictions placed on it via barriers, both physical and chakra-based, it is also limited due to the practitioner as well. More specifically, despite the techniques modest chakra requirements performing Flight of Imperial Majesty in rapid succession can be stressful on the user's body. This stress can result in miscalculations in performance, leading to the user miscalculating the trajectory and timing of their "flight." This is turn could result in detrimental consequences in the heat of combat. Furthermore, it is necessary for one to determine their intended destination, and subsequently their path, before initiating the skill. This is due to the speed of the technique is performs, leaves little room for correction mid-flight. Therefore, an analytic mind is especially necessary for a truly applicable performance of this skill.